Dear Kay
by Cry Me A River
Summary: Dear abby passions style...Kay answers letters from the citizens of Harmony! rated because some ppl may find this offensive. This is a pardoy.
1. Grace

I wrote this under the pen name viscountess and operator. Please read and review!~  
  
  
DISCLAIMER:The original idea for this story belongs to the Fruitcake   
Alliance, of which I am a member. Licensed to other alliance members only.   
To join, email fruitcake headquarters at fruitcakehq@yahoo.com.   
  
I do own Passions or the characters. I DO own Carlos.   
  
  
  
Title : Dear Kay  
  
Author: Vicountess and Operator  
  
Summary: Dear Abby, Passions Style.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Grace  
  
  
  
Dear Kay,  
  
I have a problem. My husband thinks that I am a bad mother. The reason  
Sam thinks that is because of our daughter. She is pregnant by her cousin  
Charity's boyfriend Miguel. I know that my daughter used evil to get Miguel to sleep with  
her. Because of this i will not support her. Sam also claims that I love  
Charity more. Of course I do. I even kicked my daughter out of the house.  
She left during a blizzard and I was hoping she would die. But I don't  
want to lose Sam, so i acted like I cared. Does this make me a bad mother?\  
  
  
Grace Bennett  
Super Mom  
  
  
  
  
Grace,  
  
Of course you are a bad mother! and yes I know that you are talking  
about me. I always knew you loved Charity more but how stupid can you  
get? Hello! think about it! I answer these letters! And you were stupid  
enough to use your name! Sam is right, you are a horrid mother. you never  
paid any attention to me. And for your information I got pregnant by Miguel  
because we had sex. that's right S-e-x. I don't see anything evil about   
that. What I suggest is that you kill yourself and kill Charity too. You  
owe to good mothers everywhere! you are not super mom you are sucky mom  
  
Love,  
  
Kay! 


	2. Charity

DISCLAIMER:The original idea for this story belongs to the Fruitcake   
Alliance, of which I am a member. Licensed to other alliance members only.   
To join, email fruitcake headquarters at fruitcakehq@yahoo.com.   
  
Disclamier: I do own Passions or the characters. I DO own Carlos. This is a parody if you get offended easily don't read this.+  
  
  
  
Title : Dear Kay  
  
Summary: Dear Abby, Passions Style.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Charity  
  
  
  
Dear Kay,  
  
People say that i have no personality. I mean that is so not true!  
They base this on the fact that when I found out my cousin was pregnant  
by my boyfriend, I tried to push them together.I don't do things normal  
teens do, and i am very needy. And I can be dumb. Speaking of which, are   
you my cousin Kay? well no I guess you aren't. well what I want to know is  
why ppl think that i don't have a personality. do you think I have one?  
  
hugs and kisses  
  
Charity  
  
  
  
  
Dear Charity,  
You don't have a personality. I am surprised that you haven't figured that  
out by now. But oh that's right, you said you are stupid. And I am inclined   
to agree. I was counting on you to push me to Miguel together. Duh have you  
figured that i am your cousin yet? or is it still trying to sink through  
your thick skull? Why do you think you have a personality? You are like a  
damn robot. The only qualities you posess are premonitons and being needy.  
Start acting like a teen, get mad, cry, whine, scream, say like and duh   
a lot and maybe just maybe you will have a personality.  
  
Love   
  
Kay! 


	3. Jessica

A/N I wrote this as Viscountess and Operator please read and review  
  
  
Jessica  
  
  
Dear Kay,  
  
I have a problem.I have middle child syndrome, but I am not a middle child!   
I am overshadowed by my manipulative sister and second choice for everything  
even my boyfriend chose me second.And that was ONLY after he realized my  
sister was always going to love Miguel. I think my sister is smarter than  
me and maybe even prettier than me. How can I get noticed?  
  
  
Jessica  
  
  
  
  
Dear Jessica,  
How can you have middle child syndrome when you are the youngest child?  
That just goes to prove how retarted that you are. OF course I over shadow  
you. After all, I am prettier,funnier, and smarter than you are, so ha ha.  
and as far Reese, why would you want him? He is a total geek and a loser.  
So you want to be noticed, huh? Well start acting like me, or at least stop  
acting like a charity clone and then ppl might actually start to like and   
respect you!   
  
Kay 


	4. Reese

Disclaimer: This is a pardoy, which means it is to make fun of passions. If that offends you please don't read this  
  
Title: Dear Kay  
  
Summary: Dear Abby, Passions style  
  
  
  
Dear Kay,  
People call me a dork because I am intelligent and don't dress like other teens. How can I change that? also I am madly in love with a girl whom I used to date. But she dumped me because she is in love with someone else. How can i get her back?  
  
Reese  
  
  
Dear Reese,  
You are a dork! But I can see you are smart because you already know that. To change that, what I suggest is that you get a make over. Lose the dorky glasses for some contacts, change your wardrobe and talk like a normal teen instead of a scientist. As far as the girl, I would say that I am flattered that you love me, but that would be a lie. That is beyond gross! I do love Miguel and I always will. You and everyone else in Harmony needs to realize this! stick with Jessica. At least that way you will have half a chance at love. But in my opinion she is too good for you too!   
  
Kay  
  
  
  
A/N Hey I heard that the actor that plays Reese is leaving the show. Is that true? 


	5. Simone

Title: Dear Kay  
  
Summary: Dear Abby Passions Style  
  
Simone  
  
  
Dear Kay,  
I have a problem and I need your help! I have a wonderful boyfriend named Chad. The problem is that my sister Whitney wants my man. How can I make her leave my man alone?  
xoxo Simone xoxo  
  
  
Dear Simone,  
Chad is not your boyfriend. Where did you even get that idea? Anyway, act like you don't know Whitney wants Chad, while making comments that you know she would never betray you. That way she feels guilty. Then do everything in your power to keep her away from Chad, even if means using the forces of evil. It works trust me.  
  
Kay 


	6. Sam

Dear Kay   
  
Dear Abby, Passions style  
  
  
  
Dear Kay,  
Up until recently I have had a fairytale family. But one of my teenage daughters is pregnant, and it is tearing my family apart. I don't consider my daughter the problem. It is my wife She claims that my daughter used evil get pregnant. That is the stupiest thing that I have ever heard! Also Grace loves Charity {her neice} more than she does my daughter. I think my wife is losing it. What an I do about this?  
Sam  
  
Dear Sam,  
Thank you for saying I am not the problem daddy. I am glad that you're on my side when no one else is. You know , Mom is to blame for all of this. If she would have loved me more, and given me more attention, then maybe I wouldn't be pregnant. She has always loved Charity more, ever since she laid eyes on her. I suggest you divorce mom. she is not a good wife or mother, to you, me, or Jessica. 


	7. Gwen

Story Title: Dear Kay  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Summary: Dear Abby, Passions Style  
Gwen  
Dear Kay,  
  
I desperately need your help! I am pregnant by and married to a wonderful man. My problem is his ex-girlfriend. She is always hanging around him. She even used to live in the same house we live in and now that she is living in the cottage behind where we lived my husband is sneaking out to talk to her in the middle of night, and helping with the custody case of her child. It's not his child... but he still helps her. What do i do to prove to terroresa that he is mine?  
  
Gwen  
Dear Gwen,  
  
The best thing you can do is stop being so dellusional! Ethan loves Theresa and always has, always will. Thinka bout it, would he have married you if you weren't pregnant? I don't think so! That's why he sneaks down to talk to her at night and there is no way to prove that he loves you because he doesn't. I suspect that he even has erotic dreams about her, and fantasizes about being with her. You should grow a brain and quit chasing the ghost.  
  
Love Kay! 


	8. Ethan

Story Title: Dear Kay  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
Ethan  
Dear Kay,  
  
You must help me. I have a huge problem. I am in love with a woman other than my wife. Actually, I have been in love with this woman for quite a while. But I married another woman out of obligation because she was pregnant. Well, Needless to say I don't love her. But the real problem is that i am having erotic dreams and fantasies about the woman that I love. I am helping her with her custody battle, but i don't want to lose my wife either. Please help!  
  
Ethan  
Dear Ethan,  
You moronic twit! Shame on you for deserting Theresa and marrying Gwen when you do not love her. What I suggest is that you get over Theresa, leave Gwen so she can find someone with half a brain to love her and that you marry Rebecca. Seems to me that you both want your cake and to eat it too. Now maybe you wouldn't be happy with Bex but at least the important people would --Theresa and Gwen that is! You know what I even know who could make them happy Fox could make Theresa happy and Gwen and Hank would be divine together! Hits ya where it hurts huh?  
  
Loves and kisses,  
  
Kay 


	9. Theresa

Story Title: Dear Kay  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
Theresa  
Dear Kay,  
  
I need your help. I am in love with one man and falling for another! Of course I am in love with Ethan and have been practically forever. But now I think I am falling for Fox. He is gorgeous, wild, sweet and funny! UGh what do I do? i have considered using Fox to get Ethan back, but what if I don't want him after I do? The only problem with the Fox thing is that if i ever married him he would be lil ethans brother(half brother) and step father. That sounds gross!  
  
Theresa  
Dear Theresa,  
  
You know I love you. But wake up! Ethan is now good and he is married! Go for Fox he's a hottie and perfect for you~as far as l il Ethan I suggest a paternity test! Maybe just maybe it will show that Julian is not the father. Wouldn't we all love that? TA TA for now  
  
Love Kay 


End file.
